codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rai Sumeragi (Demons)
Rai Sumeragi-Hodges (ライ皇, Rai Sumeragi) is 17 years old (18 at R2), is the deuteragonist of the FanFiction, Code Geass: The Twin Demons, alongside Suzaku Kururugi. His true origins are unknown, but his bloodline traces back to the Sumeragi Family and the Kururugi Family. However it is also known to Rai that he is of a noble Britannian bloodline as well, making him a "Half-Breed", much like Kallen Kouzuki. He was raised as an assassin in a Geass Facility in Britannia alongside Lucian vi Britannia and the two escaped the facility along with a code-bearer named R.R. before joining the Black Knights. Appearance Rai's facial features include a light Britannian skin tone and dark blue eyes. But his most obvious feature is his spiky silver hair which contrasts that of Lucian which is more combed downward than upward. Rai is also fairly tall and he has a strong muscular build like his cousin, Suzaku, but is not as physically toned as his relative, making him weaker. Personality Rai is a very intelligent person who is capable of keeping stoic expressions, similar to Lelouch. However he does have a tendency to make complaints about his present situation, no matter how good it may be for him in the long run. He is also very out-going as he was able to communicate with Lucian during the Battle at Myoken calmly and efficiently to defeat their enemies. He also slightly joked over Lucian's evilness as they crashed a cargo jet into it's own base. Another thing about Rai is that he can be very caring, although he doesn't show it much, especially when he compared himself to Kallen as he wondered over her beliefs, but he never attempted to approach her like Lucian did. Character Outline Rai's date of birth is unknown, but he was born in the year 2000 a.t.b. as Rai Hodges-Sumeragi. He was born into a Britannian noble family, but he was exiled due to his Japanese heritage and was forced into the Geass Order before he was five years of age. At the Geass Facility he was given his Geass and was forced to fight competitions to the death, just like Lucian and his ideals soon came to fall in line with his friend's and they began becoming closer. Character History Escape From Geass Order At the facility Rai was given the code number, #525. At the age of ten he gained his Geass, presumably from V.V. or R.R., and he began training like all the other children and he became the friend of Lucian after being assigned to a squad with the young exiled prince. The two looked out for one another as they progressed, slowly and surely becoming the best duo in the entire facility, known as the Yin-Yang Devils due to their contrasting hair color. By 2017 a.t.b., he and Lucian were fed up and they escaped from the facility with R.R. assisting and escaping with them. Thanks to data collected from the terminals at the facility, they were able to find out about people like Zero and where the locations of Lucian's closest family were last recorded, in Area 11. They then decided to head there to find Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, thought to be deceased, and to join Zero in his goal of destroying Britannia. They had to survive in the shadows on scraps, but in time were able to get their chance at completing their objectives. Black Rebellion Battle at Myoken Relationships Lucian vi Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia C.C. Suzaku Kururugi Kallen Kōzuki R.R. Abilities Geass Category:Code Geass: The Twin Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Characters He has powers to make people like him